unexpected
by PunkFan1992
Summary: CM Punk and John Cena hate each other. Where does John's sister fall in all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the OC**

**A/N: please R &R **

John Cena. The name just made him sick.

Phil just couldn't stand the guy. For years he had to sit around and watch opportunity after opportunity just handed to him.

Was he bitter? Well yea he had a right to be. He'd worked hard his whole life to get where he was. Nothing was handed to him but he was still always given a back seat to Cena.

Vince calling both him and Cena to his office and telling him he would be dropping the title to Cena on Raw that night had sent him over the edge.

He'd pretty much thrown a fit and stormed out of Vince's office. He knew he was being a bit childish but his hatred for John wasn't a secret.

Why should it be? He wasn't the type of guy to talk behind someone's back. If he didn't like someone, he didn't have a problem telling them to their face. Something that had gotten him into more trouble and fights than he could count.

"Phil!" he heard John's voice calling after him. He didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Stop acting like a big baby."

He stopped in his tracks. "Fuck you Cena."

"Oh Boo hoo you're going to whine and cry now because you didn't get your way? When Vince tells me to do something I do it because it's what's best for the company. You should show some loyalty."

"What's best for the company? The only reason you're the poster boy for the WWE is because you kiss Vince's ass. He's clearly lost touch if he thinks what's best for the company is to give you the title for the hundredth time. You don't deserve this title or anything Vince just hands to you. Why does the spotlight always have to be on you?"

"And you think YOU deserve the title?"

"I know I deserve the title."

"Phil why don't you shut the hell up. I may not be the best wrestler in the ring but I've paid my dues. I've earned everything that's been given to me no matter what you or anyone else thinks. You know why you aren't where you think you should be? Because you keep running that smartass mouth of yours and act like you deserve everything. Maybe you should show some respect every once and a while."

"Don't preach to me about that hustle loyalty respect bullshit. I'm so sick of it. I'm so sick of you and I'm so sick of this company."

"Then leave! I'm tired of you attacking me for no reason. I'm trying to be the bigger man here but one of these days you are going to push me too far and I'm going to lose my patience."

"Is that a threat? Do you think I'm scared of you? I lie down and job to you in the ring because Vince makes me but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

John didn't get angry easily but Phil was starting to piss him off. He clenched his fists angrily and tried to calm down.

"Forget it I'm not going to waste my time with you." He turned to leave

"I knew you were all talk." He heard Phil laugh from behind him. "Run along and go back to kissing Vince's ass. It wouldn't surprise me if you sucked his dick too. Maybe that's why he continues to shove you down the fans' throats when they are clearly sick of you."

Phil felt's John's fist connect with his jaw and he went reeling back. He fell to the floor but was up in a second and was about to take Cena down when he felt someone holding him back.

"Woah Phil what are you doing! Calm down!" He looked behind him to see Kofi holding him and Randy was standing in between them and John to make sure he didn't hit Phil again.

"Let me go I'm going to break that mother fucker's face!" Phil tried to move forward but Kofi wouldn't let him.

"Guys you can't do this here. Do you know how much trouble you'll both be in if Vince finds out."

He knew Kofi was right but right now he could care less.

"Come on man just walk away." Randy pleaded with John. John glared at Phil before deciding that that was what he was going to do.

He wasn't going to let Phil keep baiting him to lose to temper because he was going to end up doing something he'd regret later. He walked away without a word and headed to the one place he could blow off some steam. The gym.

Kofi let go of Phil once John was out of sight. "Man you should know better than to be getting into a fight with John in the middle of the Arena. I don't understand this whole animosity going on between you two."

"You know why I don't like him."

"I know but Cena really isn't a bad guy."

He rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing about what a nice guy Cena was and how great he was.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to go get ready for tonight."

Jessica Cena was sitting in the dressing room she shared with her brother when he walked in.

She looked up from the boots she was lacing. "You're late, the show is almost starting. You're never late. Where were you?"

"I was just blowing off some steam at the gym."

"Uh oh the only time you spend hours at the gym and forget about everything else is when you are pissed off. What happened?"

"Nothing I just got in a fight with Phil."

Her head snapped up at the name.

"Wait… you mean a physical fight?"

"Well I punched him but Kofi and Randy separated us before it could escalate."

"John are you crazy? What is wrong with you, you're not the kind of guy who walks around and starts fights."

"I didn't start it he provoked me."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You should have just walked away."

"What so I'm the bad guy now? The guy is a little prick who needs to learn to shut his mouth."

"I don't know why you guys hate each other so much." She threw her arms up in frustration.

"You just don't get it because you don't really know him."

"Maybe YOU don't know him. Maybe you should try to actually have a civil conversation with him."

"Why are you defending him?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm not defending him."

"Yes you are." He looked at his sister and saw that she was avoiding his gaze. "Jessica has he said or tried anything with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on we all know he's had more than a few of the other divas in his bed and for some reason he knows how to charm women. Has he tried anything with you?"

She was still avoiding his gaze.

"Jessica look at me." She finally looked at him "If he did I'll break his neck."

She knew he wasn't kidding "N…no…he hasn't tried anything." She cast her eyes downward. "I don't even talk to him."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before deciding that she had to be telling the truth. His little sister never lied to him. As a matter of fact, he was the sibling she always confided in when they were growing up.

"Good. Keep it that way."

She heard her phone vibrating on the bench and picked it up before John saw it. She smiled when she read the text

'_**I miss you. Please come over tonight. I'm in room 602**__.'_

"Who's that?" John asked

"Oh um….it's Nattie. She wants to have a girl's night out so I was just going to stay over in her room tonight."

She usually shared a room with her brother.

"Ok cool. I'm already late so I gotta get ready. I'll see you later." He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom

She sighed in relief once he closed the door behind him. She scrolled through her contacts and found Nattie's number.

'_**Can you please cover for me tonight? If John asks tell him we are having a girls night out and that I'm staying in your room. I'll owe you one**__' _

'_**Yea no problem'**_

She smiled at the reply she got. Nattie really was a great friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second part of this chapter is a flashback from when Phil and Jessica met. Please R&R**

Jessica stood in front of the door to room 602. She looked around to make sure no one was in the hall, especially any of her coworkers. She knocked on the door when she saw that the coast was clear.

It didn't take long for the door to open and she was pulled into the room. She felt herself being pushed into the door once it was closed and a pair of lips crashed into hers.

She moaned against the man's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands roamed all over her body

He pushed her hair away from her neck and started sucking on the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy. He slid his hands up her waist and under her shirt until he was cupping her breasts. His hands caressed them until he felt her nipples harden under his touch.

The ache between her legs intensified when he grinded his erection into her.

"Mmm Phil…" she moaned and started tugging at his shirt. It wasn't long before both of their shirts were off and on the floor. He tore at the rest of her clothes as he carried her to her bed and threw her on it.

He quickly stripped off his jeans and shoes before getting on top of her and started his assault on her neck. He sucked and bit but made sure not to leave a mark.  
>His tongue left a burning trail as he ran it down her body. She cried out softly as he worked his tongue over her nipple and bit down softly.<p>

She laced her fingers through his hair as his hot mouth encircled her nipple and his hand kneaded her other breast.

He gently flicked his tongue over her nipples , encouraged by her small moans. He sucked the sensitive tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting softly again.

He pulled back and glanced down at her in sheer adoration, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"God you're so sexy." He slid inside her with a powerful thrust

He braced himself above her before pushing his hips into hers in a forceful rhythm.  
>He swiveled and twisted his hips and lifted her thigh to give her a different angle and even deeper penetration.<p>

"Phil!" she whimpered, her nails racking down his back

She felt her world start to spin and like she was going to explode from the pleasure.

He got up on his knees, lifted both her legs and thrust upwards, hitting her sweet over and over. The sound of their moans and skin slapping skin filled the room.

"F**k!" her eyes rolled back and her body started to shudder. "Phil!" she screamed when her orgasm hit her. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Screams of unintelligible words poured from her mouth.

He could feel her contracting around him, milking his cock until he found his release and joined her in bliss.  
>He shifted so he could hold her in his arms while she rode out her seemingly never ending orgasm.<p>

Their breathing went back to normal after a while.

"I'm glad you came. I missed you." He whispered while running his fingers down her naked back.

"I missed you too. I would have come sooner but I haven't been able to get away from John."

She heard him sigh. "You know you can't hide this from him forever. When are you going to tell him?"

She sat up and looked at him. "I know that and you know I want to tell him but you keep making it a lot harder when you start fights with him." She ran her hand along the bruise that had formed on his face from when John punched him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a cheap shot."

"Phil…"

"I know I know you want us to play nice but I don't ever see that happening."

"Look I'm not asking you to become his best friend or anything but can you please stop causing trouble every time you are around him? I just want you guys to be able to peacefully coexist. How am I supposed to tell him about us when I know he is going to flip out?"

"Who cares what he thinks. I love you and you love me. If we want to be together he should have no say in it."

"I know that…I just….I'm not like you. I can't just say fuck it, who cares what anybody else thinks. He's my brother."

He pinched his nose in frustration. "We're going to tell him eventually though right?"

"Of course."

"I'm just tired of having to hide our relationship. I'm tired of sneaking around and having to go somewhere hours away every time I take you somewhere so no one on the roster sees us. I don't get to spend as much time with you as I would like so lets not talk about this now. I'm tired and I just want to hold you and feel you in my arms."

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against him. She laid her head against his chest and felt herself relax with the sound of his heartbeat filling her senses.

"I love you." She whispered as drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." He kissed her head before closing his eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Flashback**_

"_Did you hear about the new Diva coming?" Kofi asked._

"_New Diva?" Phil perked up at the sound of that. The WWE always hired gorgeous women as divas and it was no secret that he was a lady's man. He loved beautiful sexy women…what could he say. He was only human._

"_Yeah she's going to be debuting later tonight. She's John Cena's little sister."_

_And that little bit of information made him lose all interest. Great another Cena? He would bet anything she would be completely lacking in wrestling skills and only got into the WWE because of who her brother was. The Divas championship would probably get handed to her in the next couple of months and the Divas who could actually wrestle like Natalya and Beth would just be pushed aside._

"_Great, just what the WWE needs." He snorted sarcastically. _

_He grabbed an apple off the table in catering and when he turned around he felt someone crash into him. The person had a cup of juice in their hand and it all spilled over his shirt. _

_He was about to snap at the person and tell them to watch where they were going when he looked up and was met with the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. _

"_Oh shit I'm so sorry!"_

_He looked at the women in front of him. She had blonde hair with black highlights and he was at least a good 6 inches taller than her. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans that hugged her nice petite little body, knee high boots and a shirt that wasn't too revealing but definitely showed off her assets. _

_She wasn't wearing too much makeup but she was one of those girls that didn't need it. She had a natural beauty. _

_He found it cute that her cheeks were burning red as she grabbed some napkins from the table and tried to dry him off. _

"_I really should have looked where I was going. I'm such a Klutz, I'm so sorry!"_

"_It's okay." He chuckled and stilled her hand. _

_She still looked horrified. "I'll buy you a new shirt."_

_He laughed again. "Really it's fine. I can just get one of the crew members to run and get me another. I'm not mad I swear. It's not every day I just run into a beautiful woman like this." He smirked and her cheeks turned even redder. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you here with someone?"_

_Sometimes the other wrestlers would get VIP passes for their wives, girlfriends and friends. He didn't see a VIP pass on her but she could have taken it off once she got inside the arena. _

"_Actually I'm new here and I'm making my in ring debut tonight." Her eyes focused on something behind him. "I have to go. I'm really sorry about the shirt again and thanks for not being mad."_

_Wait…her in ring debut? That means she is…._

_He watched as she walked past him and into John Cena's arms. "Johnny I missed you!"_

_Phil blinked in shock. THAT was John Cena's sister?_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_He couldn't help but watch her debut later that night. Curiosity got the better of him. He didn't even know her name. He knew that the name they introduced her under was probably just a wrestling name. _

_What surprised him was that not once during her match did they mention the fact that she was John's sister and what surprised him even more was the fact that she could actually wrestle. A hell of a lot better than her brother._

_She moved around the ring with ease and she knew her ground work really well. She also seemed to be a high flyer. She was only wrestling Kelly Kelly. He couldn't imagine what a great match she would put on with someone more on her level. _

_He watched her pick up the win after hitting her finisher. Kelly Kelly went to shake her hand after the match in congratulations and at first everyone thought she was going to do it but she ended up punching her instead. She proceeded to beat the hell out of Kelly Kelly as the whole arena booed her. _

_Phil had to admit…that was a pretty good debut. _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"_One diet Pepsi please." Phil sat down at the hotel bar._

_He heard someone sit next to him "A martini please." The voice sounded kind of familiar and when he turned he saw the Cena girl._

"_Oh hey!" her eyes lit up in recognition. "I'm sorry about earlier again. I promise I won't spill my drink on you this time." She grinned. "I'm Jessica by the way."_

"_Phil" He replied. "I saw your match earlier….pretty impressive. Heel turn huh? I would have thought they would put you in some storyline with your brother."_

"_Thanks. Yeah that's what Vince wanted to do and it took forever to convince him otherwise. I know some fans already know I'm John's sister but some don't. If I get somewhere in this company I want it to be because of my wrestling skills, not because of my last name."_

_Wow she was just full of surprises. When Kofi told him about her he had an image in his head of how she would look and how she would act and she turned out to be the complete opposite. _

_He found that he really liked talking to her. She was really down to earth, not like some of the other divas around here. She also had a lot of knowledge about the business. _

_They talked for a while until John came out of nowhere and pulled her by the arm._

"_What are you doing?" he asked sternly. _

"_Talking to Phil…" she looked at him confusedly. _

"_I don't want you talking to him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because he's nothing but trouble."_

"_Oh come on Cena. She's a big girl. I don't think you have a right to be telling her who can and can't talk to."_

_John just glared at him. "Stay away from my sister." He warned before turning towards the elevator and pulling Jessica with him._

_She pulled her arm away but followed him anyway. "What the hell John that was rude! What's your problem? He seems like a nice guy."_

"_Yeah SEEMS. Trust me he is an asshole that's not worth your time. Look I'm not trying to control you or anything but the guy is my worst enemy here. Honestly he's my ONLY enemy here. If he talks to you or tries to get near you it can't be for a good reason. Please tell me that you understand."_

"_I guess…." _

_Phil watched as they got into the elevator. Wow he didn't know John was a controlling dick. If seeing him just talking to his sister made him freak out imagine if he started dating her or something._

_And suddenly an idea clicked. It looked like John and Jessica were close. What better way to screw with the guy than to screw with his sister. _


End file.
